Life. DX Part 3
フェニックス戦から数日後――。 *A few days after the Phoenix game -. あの戦いに勝利した俺たち。 俺とライザー・フェニックスとの戦いも, 俺の勝利で終わった。 *I who won the fight that. Fight with me and riser Phoenix also, ended with my victory. それよりも早くに他のメンバーの勝敗も決していたようで, ライザーとの勝負に夢中となっていた俺の耳にはアナウンスが届いていなかった。 *Earlier than that to had been announced I had become obsessed bout and riser, also battle other members had never heard. 結果, リアス・グレモリー眷属の全勝という形で交流試合が終わった。 *A result, exchange game was over in the form of undefeated of Rias Gremory Kin. ……前回は, ボロボロにされた上に負けたからな。 今度は, 大分戦力差を突き放しての勝利だった。 唯一, 勝負がつかなかったのはゼノヴィアとイリナの戦いて, 終始あーだこーだ言い合いながら斬り合っていたそうだ。 先に俺とライザーの勝負が終わってしまい, 結果的ににフェニックスチームの『王』が詰まされたこととなり, ゲームも終了となったわけだ。 *...... Last time, I lost because on it is in tatters. Now, it was a victory of to Tsukihanashi Oita strength difference. Only, the game did not tell it to fight the Zenovu~ia and Irina, it's so was been especially close to the sword while arguing it from beginning to end Oh coder. End riser and I bout to end, as a result to because it was mated the King of Phoenix steam, games were finished. 「むむむ, まだ勝負はついてないわ!」 *"Mumumu, not about yet game!" 「ああ, その通りだ! イリナには負けん!」 *"Oh, that's right! Won't lose to Irina! ' 不完全燃焼のイリナとゼノヴィアはあれから事あるたびにチェスやスポーツで勝負をしているという。 ……まったく, どっちも負けず嫌いだねぇ。 *Irina and Zenovu~ia of incomplete combustion that has a game at chess and sports whenever there things from there. ...... At all, Hey Which also a sore loser. けど――。 あの交流戦は, 俺たちの成長を測る意味でも意義のある試合だった。 それにライザーとの一戦は――本当に楽しかったよ。 *But -. That exchange warfare, was us of growth the measure also means significance of some games in. And the battle of the riser - it was really fun. あのときの一戦に後悔の念を残していた木場, 小猫ちゃん, 朱乃さん, ギャスパーもどこか満足げな様子だった。 最後まで勝ち残るってことは, それだけで満たされるからな。 俺も, 最後まで立ってライザーを倒したときは感勤してしまった。 *Kiba was leaving the remorse that when one round, koneko-CHAN, Chu-San, Gaspar are satisfied or where it seemed. I survive until the end, it's just filled with. When I stood, until the end, defeated the riser has sense of Tsutomu. ライザーは試合後にリアスと俺にこう言ってきた。 *Riser has been saying Rias and to me after the game. 「早くプロの世界に来い。 ――正式に勝負がしたいからな」 *"Soon Come to the professional world. - I because I want to officially compete " ……ああ, 早くその世界に行きたいもんだね。 ライザーだけじゃなくて, レーティングゲーム, サイラオーグさん, まだ見ぬ強敵たちとそこで出会えるのだろうから――。 *...... Oh, I really backs you want to go quickly to the world. It 's not only riser, rating games, Mr. Sairaogu, since probably meet there and formidable people, which is not seen yet -. いや, まずは体を休めよう。 レーティングゲームって, 一戦に体力と気力をものすごく使うから, 試合後に大分疲弊しているんだよね。 今回も思っている以上に疲れたから, もう少し体を労らないとな。 *Well, first I will Yasumeyo the body. What rating game, because terribly use the strength and energy to one game, but it'm exhausted Oita after the game. Because I tired than you think also this time, I and a little more there is no labor from the body. ……などと思っていたら, またまたリアスとレイヴェルが部室でチェスをしながら話し合っている。 *If you thought such as ......, Rias and Reivu~eru is once again you are talking while the chess in the clubroom. 「……この局面, 私だったら, こう采配するわ」 *「…… I like this ruling to this aspect, I would, ' 「けれど, リアスさまのその勤きはあちらにも予測されると思いますし……」 *"But, the Tsutomuki of Rias sama then you think there also is expected ......" ……今度は何を話しているのかと訝しげに見ていたのだが, アザゼル先生が「チーっス」と部室に顔を出した瞬間にリアスとレイヴェルが先生こに詰め奇った! *…… Is now talking about what to do and watched dubiously, Azazel teacher ' Chi. Su ' and moments out in the clubroom RIAs and level teacher this to stuffed with odd! had! 「アザゼル! ソーナとシーグヴァイラ・アガレスの勝負は知っているわよね!?」 *"Azazel! I'm I know game of Sona and Shiguvu~aira-Agares!? " 「先生! もし, リアスさまがシーグヴァイラさまとスクランズル・フラッグで勝負とされたら, どうなると思います!?」 *"Teacher! If, when the Rias sama is a game in Shiguvu~aira customers and Sukuranzuru flag, and I think that it happens!? " ――ッ! 絶句する俺! なんてこった! 二人が話していたのは――ソーナ前会長とシーグヴァイラさんのゲームかよ!? 察するに「もしグレモリー眷属がそこで戦っていたら――」なんてことを話し合っていたのか!? *- ~Tsu! Speechless I that! Oh my god! The two people had been talking about - Zona before or chairman and Shiguvu~aira's game!? "If not Gremory Kin is fighting in there -" To Judging What a what had been discussed that!? とうの詰め奇られた先生はというと――。 *Thank you stuffed with odd was the teacher and said--. 「おっ。 おもしろそうじゃねねぇか。 アガレス家に打診してみるか?」 *"Oh. Looks like fun?!?!. Do try approached Agares house? " ノリノリの表情でそんなことを言っていた! *High spirits I had to say such a thing in the look! いやーっ! お願い! 試合をするなら, 計画的にぃぃっ! *Gee Tsu! I beg you! If the game, intentionally ~I~i~tsu! 貴族の女性のお戯れに困惑してしまう俺だった――。 *I'm confused and play of the aristocratic women--was.